


Take a Breather

by KellerProcess



Series: Cheap Thrills [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex while Under the Influence, handjobs, misuse of hogdrogen, sappy Roadrat smutfluff, sex while high, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerProcess/pseuds/KellerProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the kink meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was: Roadhog refuses to take off his mask during sex. Whoever he's fucking takes advantage of this by giving him a shot from his gas canister, turning Roadhog into a moaning, drooling mess (also I might mention that the gas canister's in-game model has "compressed hogdrogen" labeled on it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Breather

“What?” Roadhog asked looking at Junkrat when the tugging on his left nipple stopped.

Junkrat was lying between his legs, staring up at him, his head tilted quizzically to the side, his amber eyes narrowed as if he were deep in some serious thought.  
Never a good sign, his Jamie thinking like that.

“What’s going on in that pretty head?” Roadhog asked, moving his hand to cup his “boss’s” cheek.

Junkrat leaned into the touch for just a second, eyes closing like a contented cat’s. But then he pulled away, all business again. “It’s that mask, mate.”

Roadhog frowned beneath it. “Thought you liked me keeping it on.” Or didn’t mind it, anyway. Sure, he’d take it off to shower and sleep, and Jamie had seen him without it plenty of times. But sex with it on just felt…safer? Sexier? Just plain right? Maybe all of the above. 

Besides, Jamie couldn’t seem to get enough of licking and biting at the leather.

“Oh, I do, mate,” Junkrat reassured him as he stretched out against Roadhog’s belly, swirling a finger around and around the dark brown nipple he’d just been teasing as his toothy smile continued to crawl across his face. “But doesn’t it get…oh, dunno. Boring for ya? All stuck in there like that?”

“Not really.”

“Oh, c’mon, darl. You mean you _never_ get fed up with it?”

“No.”

Junkrat heaved a sigh, and Roadhog frowned again. It wasn’t like his lover to beat around the bush.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, nothin’,” Junkrat drawled. “Eh, okay,” he admitted when Roadhog gave him a Look that he could sense even through the glass lenses. “Maybe just a little somethin’. Stay right there.”

Roadhog was about to ask just what this “little somethin’” was, but Junkrat was already shimmying over his thigh and off the mattress. Roadhog huffed a sigh as he turned his head to see the kid pulling open the door to the tall storage locker in the corner and removing—

“No,” he said firmly. “No, Jamie.”

“Wha’?” The kid turned around guiltily, a bright yellow canister clutched in his hands, far too large for him to palm it as Roadhog did. “Why?”

“You know why,” Roadhog said with a heavy sigh. “That’s for missions, Jamie. Emergencies. Not for you to huff.”

“Oi, I spray me teeth one time and you—” Junkrat sighed and shook his head. “It’s just _one_ can of it, Hoggy me Heart. We’ve got tons of the stuff, and I can always make more for you. Anyway, it an’t for me. It’s for you. Please? Just one hit? A little bit of hogdrogen goes a long way.” And oh hell, there was the pout and the big amber eyes and that sexy little giggle that always got Roadhog hard as fuck. “I’ll root your arse while you do it,” Jamie singsonged, followed by a cackle that meant he’d won and he damn well knew it.  
Yep, he knew he’d said the magic words there, the little shit. “One hit,” Roadhog said, holding up a thick index finger to emphasize the point, just in case Junkrat tried to insist later that one actually meant twelve—he’d done weirder things, after all.

Giggling in triumph, Junkrat scurried back to the bed and dived back between Roadhog’s legs. 

“I already regret this,” Roadhog told him as Jamie flipped open the canister and pressed it to the left vent in his mask.

“Shut up, ya big lug,” Jamie purred. “Just breathe deep now.”

Already regretting this indeed, Roadhog did just that. 

At first he didn’t sense anything unusual. Just the same vaguely acrid smell and the tingling in his nostrils and head that he always got when he had to suck down a can. But that tingling between his ears soon started to ripple out like the filaments in a plasma globe, down his neck, into his arms, through his chest, all the way down to his toes.

“Nhhh,” Roadhog heaved. “Good.”

“Yeah?” Jamie purred. “Just one more, Hoggy. For luck.”

“One,” Roadhog agreed before breathing in deep again. And that one turned into one more and one more until the canister dented, empty.

“Ahh, look at that,” Jamie said, tossing it to the floor with an unceremonious thump. “See what a good boy you are, mate?”

“That’s my line,” Roadhog tried to protest through the plasma jolts that had now turned into a heavy, warm sheet of lead over his muscles. Instead it came out as, “Cock you, Jamison. Quit cocking around and cock me.”

“Well,” Jamie said with a giggle, “can’t argue with that logic. Can you move your legs, darl? Open ’em wide for me?” 

Roadhog bobbed his head. They felt like iron tree trunks dipped in concrete and locked in bricks and chained to the floor, but he figured he managed just fine after a few attempts.

“Oi.” Junkrat was suddenly perched on his belly, leaning in to look him in the eyes—through the glass of the mask, anyway. “Oi, Piggy. You want this for sure?”

Somewhere among the clouds, Roadhog smiled. Jamie was many things, but he’d never been neglectful in bed. Roadhog raised a heavy hand that felt both like a balloon and a medicine ball and managed to work his fingers around that bony, ratty little cheek.

“Hnn,” he agreed.

“Okay,” Jamie said, turning his head to plant a kiss along Roadhog’s palm. “You remember the words. Signals too.”

Green. Red. Yellow. Two slaps to Jamie’s flesh thigh if it got too much. Roadhog bobbed his head again, which sent the plasma jolting, then fizzling though him in a sheet like carbonation in champagne.

Damn, he’d loved sharing that Dom Pérignon Rosé with Jamie after they’d broken into that suit’s wine cellar and raided the place. Dribbling it over his abs and licking up every drop. Spilling it into his mouth like cum….

“Hard already, eh?” 

Roadhog bobbed his head again. It felt like the same baloony medicine ball now too.

“Well then,” Junkrat murmured as he leaned forward. “Gonna have to go whole hog, ain’t I?” he asked as he wrapped his flesh fingers around Roadhog’s cock and shoved his own dick forward.

Roadhog threw his head back on a breathy yet deep moan. Usually he was the one filling Jamie, given how much the kid loved bouncing up and down on him. But when Junkrat turned the tables….

“More. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

And Junkrat didn’t. Their enormous bed creaked and complained as the kid rocked his bony hips forward forward forward until his pelvic bones stabbed Roadhog’s thighs, released, stabbed again. Again. All the while, his fingers curved and curved and curved around Roadhog’s cock as if they were trying to sculpt it into something bigger, hotter, harder. For some reason, Roadhog thought about magma, building up under the earth, warm then hot then red, red, red, heating up the lead in his belly, then sprinting up up—  
He erupted with a howl, dimly aware of what sounded like something pounding on the floor beneath the bed, rattling the frame.

“Hey, Junkers! Some ov us got vork in de morning!” he thought he heard the Swedish Chef shout, but maybe that was just the hogdrogen killing some brain cells. And anyway, Jamie was thrusting harder and harder and screeching and giggling like the beautiful little lunatic he was before more wet heat shot through him, causing a second eruption and another yell, and what sounded like a distinct “Vell, fuck it, insomnia beckons” from below.

Seconds later, a spent Jamie floomped onto his belly, body shaking with orgasm and sharp breaths. His arms felt a bit lighter now, so Roadhog brought them up to circle protectively around his “boss.” 

“Love of my life,” he slurred.

Jamie chattered out a laugh. “That’s the gas talking. Tomorrow you’ll be back to telling me to shut up and make meself useful again.”

“Hnn,” Roadhog grunted. The fizzy sensations were all washing out into waves now, pulling him down, down into sleep, and a yawn from Jamie told him the kid wasn’t far behind.

“Pretty good, huh?” Junkrat asked before leaning up and kissing the snout of Roadhog’s mask.

“Shut up.”

“Okay,” Junkrat chirped as he nestled in closer. “But we’re doing this again sometime, roight?”

“Hn. Roight,” Roadhog returned before countering Jamie’s kiss with one of his own that lasted until they were both panting.

What the hell, Roadhog decided as they both slid into sleep. They had a whole armory full of the stuff, and a little bit of hogdrogen went a long way indeed.


End file.
